


Invidia

by LiviaHyde7



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, White Court of Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaHyde7/pseuds/LiviaHyde7
Summary: Raith did not deserve Harry.(Or that time Marcone misunderstood the nature of the relationship between Harry and Thomas)
Relationships: Harry Dresden & Thomas Raith, Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	Invidia

Marcone has on more than one occasion considered having Thomas Raith killed. 

Surely there were ways to get around the increased strength and speed of a vampire, a way to weaken the beast long enough to arrange an unfortunate ‘accident’. 

His crime was simple enough, to not only have the object of John’s desire, but to squander the gifts bestowed upon him. 

Marcone could not say when his interest in the wizard of Chicago went beyond an interest in having such a powerful man working under him. His feelings for Dresden increased and evolved over the years of their acquaintance. 

He let Dresden take many liberties when he would have others disposed of without a second thought, they so often worked against each other and just as quickly ended up on the same side, they snapped at each other when in each other’s presence and yet understood each other more than their allies did. 

Dresden was a complicated man, he was contradictory, honourable, self-sacrificing, smart, irritating and although he denied it, had a moral compass closer to Marcone’s than he would ever admit, willing and quick to remove threats against those under his protection and an unshakeable dedication to protecting the innocent. 

Over the years Marcone had on more than one occasional found himself looking into those warm brown eyes that hid such fire and wondered whether he could one day have something more from the wizard. 

However, Marcone had made a mistake, for all his musings on the matter, one important factor had always made him hesitate in revealing even a fraction of his feelings, and it was the simple fact that he had thought Harry Dresden was very straight. 

Despite popular belief he did not stalk Harry, he had the occasional updates about the wizard of course, but mostly on his actions within the city. In fact, it took a couple of weeks to even be informed that someone had moved in with Harry into his apartment, his one-bedroom apartment. And the fact that the new resident was not only very male, but a white court vampire. 

At first, he felt a stab of fear towards the wizard, convinced that he was under the vampire’s thrall and not really in charge of his actions. Although Ms Gard informed him that fortunately (and unfortunately) Harry was not acting like a white court victim and seemed to be in charge of his own decisions. 

Then Marcone felt bitterness, all this time concerning the matter of gender at least he did have a chance with Harry, and now he had hesitated too much. 

That was when the rage followed as the character of Thomas Raith was revealed to him. He lived in Harry’s home yet hardly contributed to the upkeep, he could not keep a job, he did not treat Harry to proper dates or meals and the biggest crime, he was in a relationship with the wizard and did not keep to his bed. Even as a white court vampire he was blatant in his infidelity, on numerous occasions Harry returning to his home when a reported conquest of Raith’s was still present. 

It made Marcone’s blood boil that Raith had the one thing in Chicago he wanted and could not have, and he could not even appreciate his prize. 

Which is why Marcone was torn. 

On that one hand he wanted to get rid of the vampire, erase him from Harry’s life, as he would be much better off with him gone. He also wished to do it personally, but knew it would need to look like an accident as Harry seemed to become blind to his lovers faults and ran the risk of having an upset Harry who would hunt down Raith’s murderer. 

On the other hand, a part of Marcone, a weak side he tried not to pay too much mind to, wanted Harry to be well- happy. And if this vapid useless pretty boy was what Harry wanted, should he not acknowledge that choice, even if it was the wrong one?

There was also the risk that even if he removed the obstacle the vampire represented, that if he revealed what he wanted from the wizard that he still would not choose him. For all that Harry and his own goals do so often unite, Harry never wastes a chance to loudly proclaim a disgust for his profession. While he had let a vampire into his home, would he let a criminal?

As much as his pained him, for now it was better to sit back. The was no possibility that the relationship between Harry and Raith could last, Dresden was to good for him and preferred monogamous relationships, Raith would soon screw up any bond between him and Harry.

And when that happened John would be waiting, ready to court Harry honestly and properly like he deserved, like a Gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> Or that time the underlings of the Chicago mafia had to walk on eggshells around their constantly pissed off boss. 
> 
> Also, I think it needs to be said I honestly do love the character of Thomas Raith and love the brother’s bond. But from an outsider’s point of view it really does look like they are together and Marcone is not a fan.


End file.
